Cains prologue
by xEviLxAnGeLx
Summary: This is a prologue for cain… Why was it that he didn’t become Rion? continuing very soon please R&R xXx


Cains Prologue

This is a prologue for cain… Why was it that he didn't become Rion?… This is for my sister Angelcain 3

oh and ... ahem Disclaimer: I don't own galerians, Michelangelo city the family programme, any of the characters or a toilet seat made out of solid gold!

Enjoy!

--

His eyelids flickered before he was brave enough to open his large green eyes.

Too bright

His eyes slammed shut harshly.

His hearing was clearing, the sounds that had sounded like a collection of noise were becoming individual voices and distinguishable now.

"He's waking up!"

Cain didn't recognise this voice he began to murmur some senseless babble in a pathetic attempt to reply. He was so out of it… His muscles were stiff, He could only jolt around uncontrollably… The pain…

"He's shorting!!" the voice again… yelling... in a panic.

_My head_….

_The pain_!

It felt like forever but it was over in minutes… An injection in the boy's neck sent him hurdling straight back into reality.

After a few moments of silence the boy opened his eyes into a squint.

A bright light above greeted his vision. He lazily slumped his head to the side where he saw a man in a white jacket holding a needle, the man just gazed back in astonishment with a terrified look in his eyes and a frightened expression painted on his face.

"It's all wrong!" Snapped another voice from behind.

This owner of the voice walked around the bed, the boy lay in. First Cain saw a walking stick oddly decorated with a little shoe on the end, and then his body came into view… He wore a long black coat. Then his face, framed with shoulder length white hair and his eye was masked by a patch.

The odd man observed the boy in the bed with disappointment, shaking his head and looking down on him like he was worthless.

"Get the other one ready!" he clicked his fingers as he barked his order and swiftly exited the room.

"Yes Doctor Lem." The doctor replied obediently.

The door slammed shut and Cain was left with the doctor wearing the white coat.

"Where… am… I?" Cain finally spoke.

The doctor didn't reply.

"Who… am… I?" Cain's voice was shaky "What's going on?"

The doctor still ignored… He was too preoccupied with gathering sheets of paper scattered about the place.

Cain unexpectedly jolted up right; his blonde hair was thrown over his face and sweat ran down from his forehead. The doctor immediately retreated, startled.

"Tell me what's going on!" the boy demanded.

The doctor rose up from the floor wincing in pain as his limbs became suspended in the air.

"Stop this!" he cried out "I'll tell you everything… Everything you want to know!"

The doctor landed in a heap on the floor, he scrambled to his feet and tried desperately to compose himself, adjusting his spectacles and brushing down his coat.

"Well?!" Cain stammered "Who am i?"

"You're a clone." The doctor replied nervously "you're a prototype."

"Prototype?!"

"An experiment gone wrong." he yelled.

Cain shook his head; he threw his pupils violently from side to side trying to make sense out of what he was being told.

The doctor was subtlety backing away, he stopped when he reached a desk and his fingertips made contact with a small red button placed underneath- a panic button but he didn't press it yet.

"I don't understand." He yelled "Tell me who I am!!"

A small pulse of power surrounded the doctor. He only just managed to press the button before his brains were splattered on the wall behind him.

He stood… the floor was shaking.

Bang

Bang

Bang!!

BANG!!

Cain got to his feet just before the door was flung from its hinges and stood in its entrance was what could only have been described as a yellow robot. It was huge and held a gun. Then there were more of them… their number was growing and they were approaching.

Cain had a lot of little red beams shone onto him, the lasers from their guns.

Cain frowned but that soon turned into anger and he sent a blast of power through the robots… another and another. One for each one, until they lay like a pile of scrap metal, their robotic limbs twitching in a spasm.

Cain waited readying another attack. But there was no more of them weird looking machines coming to get him. He relaxed, but it was short-lived.

Laughter and then entered a man. He wore black overalls he folded his arms and leant back against the wall his pale face emerged from under his black hair.

He laughed again.

"Who are you?!" Cain called.

The man grinned as he dropped his head to see the pile of robots stacked haphazardly on top of each other… then the man gripped his head for a second before relaxing his arm at his side.

"Answer me!!" yelled Cain throwing an energy pulse his way.

The man gave a sarcastic yawn and laughed again.

"You do look like Rion!" he smirked.

"Rion?"

The man slowly approached Cain who was wide eyed… his attacked had barely tickled this strange man!!

The man held his hand out for a handshake. Cain didn't respond. But the man just laughed again… It was irritating! What was so funny?

"I'm Birdman." He announced "I am your brother."

"Brother?!"

Birdman gave a slow nod and grinned spinning his eyes insanely before returning his gaze.

"Come with me." He grinned.


End file.
